


Instrument

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: Spooky Offerings [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War speculation, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Dark Peggy, Doppelganger, Drabble, F/M, Faked Death, Gen, Is Tony Okay, Peggy Had So Many Secrets, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Super Soldier Serum, When Did They Know, Who Knew What Howard Knew, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, steve is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was the buyer?</p><p><em>Captain America: Civil War</em> SPOILERS. Destroying a <em>Captain America: The Winter Soldier</em> near you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sabrecmc for answering my anonymous ask. (P.S. We were wrong but it doesn't matter.) Remix us. Please.  
> SPOILER QUOTE. "Did Peggy know?" "She kept so many secrets."  
> Also brought to you by headcanons of note: [[1](http://imjustthemechanic.tumblr.com/post/111573820338/peggy-carter-was-healthy-and-active-well-into-her)] [[2](http://clairesalcedo.tumblr.com/post/96388313181/headcanon-peggy-carter-and-howard-stark-vs)] ETA: [[3](http://ylixia.tumblr.com/post/144202247225/do-you-think-it-would-have-fixed-things-if-steve)]
> 
> ETA: [[4](http://www.ignipotent.com/post/163754372554/with-the-recent-news-about-skrulls-coming-in-the)]

They'd been expecting Stark weapons to aid in their intergalactic fight. Even Stark himself, who'd gone off the grid.

Bucky broke the silence. "I thought they killed you."

Steve was frozen.

Bucky kept his eyes on the figure, gesturing to Sharon. "Gray in her hair but she was too young, didn't recognize... '95. Extraction."

Sharon raised her weapon. "That was the year she was moved to the rest home."

"Shit." Natasha was shaking. "Lagos. Steve, Rumlow hinted he was enhanced." 

Steve found his voice. "Who are you?"

She held up a vial. 

"The instrument of your destruction," said Margaret Carter.

  
  
  



End file.
